


Every Part of Me (Loves Every Part of You)

by fangirlforeverything



Series: Meeting the Family [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Every Diaz family member loves buck, M/M, Pre-Relationship, post-crossover, that's canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlforeverything/pseuds/fangirlforeverything
Summary: There was something about Evan Buckley that made every Diaz family member love the man.Eddie can't blame his family, after all he was in love with Buck too, but watching his parents love Buck, might be the push Eddie needs.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Diaz Family, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Meeting the Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149533
Comments: 6
Kudos: 435





	Every Part of Me (Loves Every Part of You)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Eddie telling Judd in the crossover that they were going to eat at his parent's house. 
> 
> Forgive me for writing Eddie's parents so ooc but I wanted this to be happy as possible and mean parents just don't fit. Plus, I think Buck can win anyone over.

There was something about Evan Buckley that made every Diaz family member love the man.

The first night Christopher had met Buck was when he drove Eddie and Chris home as Eddie’s truck had been stuck in the firehouse parking lot from debris. With one charming smile and some genuine conversation, Chris had become Buck’s number one fan.

“Can Buck come over soon to see my Lego dinosaur?” Chris asked, later that same night after Eddie had tucked him in and read him two more books than usual. Eddie smiled lovingly at his wonderful kid.

“I don’t know, kid. Buck works a lot but I’ll ask alright?” Eddie answered, unsure of how to tell his kid that most 27 year-olds didn’t want to spend their free time with an 8-year-old. Buck surprised him though by immediately agreeing when he asked the next shift they worked together.

“Are you kidding me, Eddie? Your kid is super cool. Of course, I want to hang out with you guys!” Buck replied, his loud voice booming across the loft of the firehouse. Eddie smiled back at Buck’s enthusiastic grin, not even letting Hen and Chimney’s teasing grins bring him down.

Christopher and Buck’s friendship while at first surprising was not all that hard to understand. Buck was after all basically a kid himself. The rest of the Diaz family’s love for the man was at least a little harder to figure out.

Pepa had been the first of his family to meet the man when his Abuela had broken her hip and Buck followed him to the hospital. His aunt was not one to hold back her snark no matter the situation or people around so when Eddie left Christopher with Buck and Pepa to check in on Abuela, he promised that it would be quick. Of course, his Abuela being the way she is, it was a half-hour before he made it back to the group of three, dreading the state he would find them in.

To his utter surprise, Pepa was smiling brightly at Buck and Christopher who seemed to both be trying to tell her the same story but neither could stop laughing long enough to get very far.

“Everything ok?” Eddie asked, glancing from Pepa to Buck and back again. Buck had a large open grin on his face that Eddie had started to get used to. Pepa gave Eddie her signature smirk that usually meant she knew something you didn’t. Eddie didn’t have the time or mental energy to try to decipher that look so he instead quickly made his goodbyes and shooed both Buck and Chris to his truck.

Abuela’s love for Buck wasn’t all that surprising if Eddie was being honest. Between glowing reviews from Chris and surprisingly Pepa and his abuela’s tendency to care for strays (which Buck most certainly acted like a lost puppy), it was no wonder that during the summer after the ladder truck bomb, Abuela latched on to Buck like he was another member of the family.

“Um,” Eddie blinked at the sight in front of him. He had gone to pick up Chris from his Abuela’s house only to find his son sitting at the table making tamales with Buck as Abuela supervised. Eddie didn’t know his Abuela and Buck had even ever spoken. “What’s going on here?”

“We’re making tamales!” Chris exclaimed. Buck shot him a sheepish grin.

“I can see that,” Eddie replied with a little chuckle. His Abuela stepped up to him and placed a loving hand on his face. The knowing smile on her face made Eddie’s stomach drop but before he could think too hard on that Buck was clearing his throat while trying to subtlety grab for his crutches.

“I’ll get out your guys’ hair. I just have to order an Uber.” Buck slightly smiled. Before Eddie could reply about how much that was not going to happen, Abuela turned and shot a glare at the man.

“Absolutely not, Evan Buckley. If you make food, you must also eat some.” She scolded him, making the tall man shrink and look small. Abuela waved her hand over her shoulder at Eddie. “And Edmundo will drive you home after. You need to rest with that leg of yours.”

From that day on, Buck had a standing invitation to every Diaz family dinner or special event. He wasn’t always able to come, he did have his own family, biological and his and Bobby’s special relationship, but Buck still spent enough time with Eddie’s family that Buck’s sudden disappearance from their lives during the lawsuit was obvious to the whole group.

“I am sure Evan has his reasons, Edmundo.” Abuela lectured him after Eddie had spent a while whining to her about Buck’s stupidity. She was preparing a lunch for them and Pepa and Chris, who were outside.

“Wish I knew what those reasons are or better yet he’d realize how stupid they are.” Eddie huffed. His Abuela turned to Eddie with a smile.

“Evan is your family which means when you make a mistake, you forgive each other. Because you love them.” Eddie’s eyes widen as his body tensed. Before he could respond, Abuela was shushing him. “No matter what happens you are both part of the Diaz family.”

So yes, Buck was loved by every Diaz family member including Eddie himself.

He doesn’t know when it started but through rescues, game nights, and family dinners, Buck had wormed into his heart and made himself at home. He wanted to tell Buck what he meant to him but it never seemed like the right time as Eddie was fairly certain that Buck felt the same, but by the time Eddie had finished his mental breakdown about being in love with his best friend and subsequent denial, there was a train wreck and Abby was back. He thought Buck needed some time to heal from the interaction.

The pandemic and him living with Buck seemed on paper like the perfect time to tell Buck his true feelings but they were constantly surrounded by Hen and Chimney. When he would video chat with Chris, his Abuela would always raise an eyebrow and then roll her eyes when it became apparent that nothing in Eddie and Buck’s friendship had changed.

Eddie wanted to tell Buck but the moment just never seemed right. It felt like multiple times a day Eddie had to bite his tongue before he spilled his feelings all over the man. Every moment spent with Buck made Eddie love him more. From his teasing glare after Eddie made an offhanded remark about the tsunami, to being Christopher’s best friend. Even when the two of them pulled the Hildy prank on him, Buck still made Eddie smile, but as Eddie said before, something about Buck made every Diaz love him immediately.

Which means it shouldn’t have been all that surprising that his parents were just as taken with Buck as every other Diaz family member.

After the shitshow that was the wildfire in Austin, Eddie was happy to see his mother and father waiting outside. The truck went on its way while Eddie’s mother made a beeline straight for him. His father behind her ready to step in after her. When his father pulled away, Eddie turned to introduce Buck to his parents to see his mother pulling him into a tight hug.

“Umm, Dad, Mom, this is…Buck.” Eddie kept watching his mother hug Buck who looked at him over her shoulder just as bewildered as he was. “Uh, you meet them at my probation ceremony. Buck, my mom, Helena, and my dad, Ramon.”

Eddie’s mother finally released Buck as Eddie’s father stepped up to shake Buck’s hand and give him a quick pat on the back.

“It’s so nice to meet you again, Buck.” His mother replied, smiling at the firefighter who smiled back.

It seemed time and a pandemic had done something Eddie thought impossible. Chill his parents out.

“Ramon and I were so happy to hear you were coming along,” Helena said, directed it towards Buck. Eddie was still very confused.

“Well, I’m always dying for some good food,” Buck replied with an easy smile. “If you’re half as good a cook as Abuela then I can’t wait. I’m trying to learn her secrets so I can make her recipes whenever I can.”

With that declaration, Eddie’s mother wrapped an arm around Buck’s to usher him inside to what sounded like forcing him to help with dinner preparations. Eddie turned to his father, still perplexed.

“What’s going on?” His father rose a questioning eyebrow. “You met Buck once over a year ago. Mom’s acting like he’s her son.”

“That’s not true.” Ramon patted Eddie on the back, propelling the two of them towards the front door. “He has popped up on the computer many times when we video with Christopher, and if he’s not there, Chris always has something to say about the man. Plus, your mother and I are very grateful to the man who saved our grandson from a tsunami.”

Eddie supposed those were all reasonable explanations.

“And, from what Abuela and Pepa tell us, it’s only a matter of time before he’s part of the family.” His father sent him a wink making Eddie stumble over the front door in surprise.

“Be sure to give Christopher a hug from us,” Helena told him as she handed him a Tupperware container of leftovers. They stood at the door, saying their goodbyes as the firetruck with Hen in the driver’s seat sat waiting for them in the street.

“I’ll squeeze him just for you,” Buck replied with a laugh, leaning into Eddie’s mother for a hug. Eddie rolled his eyes. His parents were spending the same amount of time saying goodbye to Buck as they did to him.

“After this pandemic, you’ll have to come along with Eddie and Christopher. Have to show you the best part of Texas.” Ramon offered Buck his hand to shake, Buck shot Eddie a confused look. Eddie was glad he hadn’t picked up that his parents had apparently decided this was a ‘meet the parents’ situation.

“I wouldn’t want to intrude on family time.” Buck awkwardly chuckled, stepping back from Eddie’s parents.

“Nonsense, you are family.” Helena smiled brightly. Eddie inwardly groaned as Buck flushed bright red.

It wasn’t till later after Eddie had said his goodbyes, after he and Buck squeezed back into the firetruck, after the truck starting the long drive back towards L.A., that his mother’s comment started to spin around in his head. Buck wasn’t actually part of the Diaz family, no matter how much every member including wanted him to be, but as Eddie watched Buck talk about the food his mother had sent along, he thought it was about time Eddie made Buck a permeant addition to the family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I'm going to write a part two with Buck's version of Eddie meeting his family but I want it to be canon as possible so it won't be until we meet the Buckley parents.


End file.
